(24x1) The One With The Twin's Birthday
by TheOneWithTheFanfiction
Summary: Season 24 Episode 1! Based on TOW The Embryos. It is Jack and Erica's 13th "family" birthday party, and the kids play a game to see how well they know their parents. I won't be able to update everyday, but I will as much as possible. Chapter 8 is up!
1. Driving

Friends Season 24

(24x01) The One With The Twin's Birthday

_**AN: Hi guys! this is my first fanfiction! I am going to be writing "episodes" of Season 24 of Friends! Here's a little backround info: Monica and Chandler live in the some house in the suburbs with Jack and Erica, who are 13, with a cat named London. Ross and Rachel are married and along with Emma, who is 14, they have a son named Jamie who is 11. Mike and Phoebe have twin girls, Lily, after Phoebe's mother, and Julia, who are 9. Joey is engaged to his longtime girlfriend, Jennifer.**_

_**Please review! The chapters are short but I will try to update at least once a day. Be sure to follow me as an author, because I will be writing more of these! And I don't own Friends.**_

"DAD GUESS WHAT?!"

It's Jack and Erica Bing's 13th birthday. Chandler is sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee when Erica comes running in.

"Sooooo you know how I'm turning 13?"

"Oh, could that BE any more obvious?"

"Haha very funny Dad."

"And your point is…"

Erica smirked. She loves her dad, but he could be really over sarcastic at times.

"So, anyways, when you have a TEEN at the end of your name for the 1st time, it means that you get your learner's permit in 2 years! TWO YEARS BABY!"

Chandler smiled and shook his head. He couldn't believe that his little girl was growing up so fast. But there was no way she was going to get excited about this.

"Okay, Erica. I'm going to let you drive even though you just crashed your brother's bike last week and complained that a tree distracted you!"

"Well it did!"

"Was it throwing apples at you?" *Wizard of Oz reference*

She sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Relax

Friends Season 24

(24x1) The One With The Twins Birthday

_**AN: Since today is my first day on Fanfiction I am posting a bunch of chapters. Hope u like chapter 2! Please review! And once again I dont own Friends**_

"Alright. Baloons?"

"Check."

"Chips?"

"Check."

"Frosting on cupcakes?"

"In progress," Erica and Chandler yelled from the kitchen.

"Drink cooler?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Jack!" Monica yelled.

"Relax Mom, we have plenty of time." He checked his phone and it was a quarter to one. No one was supposed to start showing up until 1:15.

"But there's still so much to do! I just want this year to be perfect."

"Don't you want yourself and everything around you to be perfect?" Jack chuckled.

"Well, just because of what happened last year…"

"Oh, God. I almost forgot." The memories of his awful 12th birthday were haunting him.

"Why what happened last year?"

"HEY RACHEL!" Monica was smiling and went over to give her a hug.


	3. Just Us

Friends Season 24

(24x1) The One With The Twin's Birthday

_**AN: Thank you to MondlerFan101 for reviewing, I really appreciate it! So anyways, I know these chapters are really short but I thought it was better to update more often with short chapters than rarely update but have really long chapters. Let me know what you think I should do! And again I don't own Friends**_

"Monica!" Rachel pulled her best friend into a hug. "Everything looks so great!"

"I KNOW!" Monica laughed.

"Hey Mon!" Ross went to kiss his little sister on the cheek while dropping the presents off on the table next to them. Chandler walked over and greeted them, while Emma and Dylan ran inside.

"So who else is supposed to show up besides Phoebe and Mike?" Rachel asked.

"If Joey finishes up early, he'll come. Jennifer has some work thing." Said Monica.

"That's it?" Chandler asked, "What about your parents?"

"I didn't invite them."

"So, it looks like it's just going to be us and Mike." Said Ross.

"Yup! Alright, I'm gonna go see if anyone showed up."

"Okay." Chandler said. "I'll try to get the kids outside."

"That's what I was going to say next! I know I married you for a reason!"

Chandler smiled and went inside.

"They're here!" Called Monica.

"Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed! Then, Mike and their two girls appeared and they all greeted each other.


	4. Arguing

Friends Season 24

(24x1) The One With The Twin's Birthday

_**AN: Thank you for all the support! This chapter is the longest so far. I hope you enjoy it! Keep the reviews coming :)**_

_**I have also made some changes to the original backround info in Chapter 1. I changed Ross and Rachel's son's name to Dylan, and instead of making Lily and Julia twins, Lily is 9 and Julia is 6.**_

Joey showed up a few minutes later, and he talked about work. But even though Monica planned a really nice party, there wasn't really anything to do. They were kind of just sitting around on the porch, trying to make conversation and find something else to talk about.

"Aunt Monica, everything looks really nice, but this is probably the most boring party I've ever been to." Emma yawned.

"Is it just me or is that chair moving," Said Dylan. A few people chuckled.

"Yeah, this party stinks," Lily replied.

"Totally," Erica agreed.

"Hey guys, that's not nice. Monica did a really nice thing here." Joey stated.

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"But I can totally take a nap. Or a meatball sub. Anyone got five bucks?"

"Joe, there's a whole table of food right there." Rachel pointed.

"Mom, NOTHING is better than meatball subs."

"Hey, I like this kid!" Joey gave Dylan a high five and he smiled back.

"But not as much as you like me, right Uncle Joey?" Julia chimed in.

"NO WAY!" Erica shouted.

The kids went back and forth for a few minutes, until things turned around.

"My parents are WAY cooler than yours." Emma said passionately.

"Umm no! Your dad still plays with dinosaur toys!" Erica was insulted.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Uncle Ross, but admit it's true!" He shrugged.

"Your dad's middle name is Muriel!" Lily chimed in. Everyone started laughing except the other Bings.

"Yeah, I do have a crappy name."

"Well, that's not funny!" Jack exclaimed. "How about your dad's stash of comic books he keeps behind his piano music!"

"Nobody was supposed to know about that…" Mike said. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds after that.

"Well all I know is that Monica is the least cool," Rachel explained.

"OH YEAH!?" Monica stated, "Why!?"

"Hey Rach, Monica can be cool and fun at organized indoor projects."

"Well my wife's always cool!" Mike said. And once again, after a few seconds of silence, they kept arguing until Phoebe stood up.

"EVERYBODY STOP THE MADNESS!"

The room fell silent. Emma and Erica were still glaring at each other.

"Just, just shut up! Especially you two!" Phoebe pointed at Emma and Erica.

"You guys are best friends, so you do you really want to mess that up? DO YOU?"

"Sorry," they said quietly.

"SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Monica yelled.

"HEY stay out of this lady you were in it too!" Monica narrowed her eyes.

"So!? Apologize and mean it."

"Sorry," they said again.

"Okay now the rest of you." All of the kids apologized.

"Ehh hem!" She looked at the rest of the adults and made them apologize too.

Now Joey, who was being unusually quiet throughout all of this since he felt left out, had a good idea to show who really was boss in the group.

"Hey Chan, do you remember when we won their apartment."

"And the tickets! Courtside baby!"

"Well, the kids seem to know a lot about us, so we can have one team per family and we'll see just how much they know."

"Great idea!" the adults said. Some of the kids looked confused.

"We'll explain later," Ross said.

"All in favor say I."


	5. The Game Is Ready

Friends Season 24

(24x1) The One With The Twin's Birthday

_**AN: Thank you for all of your continued support! I know a lot of you were hoping for the game to start today, but I decided to add in another chapter, because I had some ideas for jokes that I knew wouldn't fit into the game. I even added a little bit in this chapter to please Roshel fans! I am going to be busy tomorrow, but I will try to at least do a short update. Thanks a lot y'all! And I don't own Friends. I wish I did though.**_

Ross was with the kids explaining how to play the game, while everyone else was coming up with questions.

"How come all of you remember this game? I don't!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"You were at the fertility clinic with Frank and Alice," Rachel said.

"Oh okay, but what about Mike?"

Then, Phoebe looked at her friend's faces. They all had the expression that said,_ What is going on in that silly blonde head of yours?!_ She giggled, before she realized Mike wasn't with her.

"Oh my god! What is happening to me?!" Mike put an empathy hand on her shoulder, and she giggled again.

"Alright let's focus!" Chandler handed Monica a pack of sticky notes.

Meanwhile…

"Alright, so do you understand?" Julia shook her head.

"What, sweetie?" Ross said.

"I wasn't listening," Julia replied.

"Well, I'm not going to explain it again."

"BUT UNCLE ROSSIE THAT'S NOT FAIR CAUSE THE ME AND LILY WONT WIN!" She began to cry.

"Julia, stop crying. I'll tell you later." Lily said, with a bit annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, see how nice your sister is!"

Monica walked passed them to get some lemonade, and overheard their conversation.

"Yes, and this game isn't about winning. It's about having fun!" Julia smiled and wiped away her tears with her fists.

Jack and Erica broke out into hysterical laughter.

"What?" Monica questioned. The twins just kept laughing until Monica remember the Boggle situation during Family Friday last week. She widened her eyes and walked away. Jack and Erica high-fived, still laughing about how ridiculous that sentence was.

The gang was still trying to come up with questions. They called Ross over to help.

"How about you can ask Rachel's favorite color under 'Jobs,' since she works in fashion." Ross suggested.

"Okay, but we still need 1 more for 'Things We Hate.' Oh wait I got something!" Monica said as she wrote a different question down. But then she realized something.

"Wait, but my kids won't know that!"

"Mon, that's the point. Everyone's trying to sabotage each other. Haven't you been doing that?" Chandler said. The rest of the gang stared at her.

"Oh, could it BE more obvious?" Monica rolled her eyes and continued writing.

"I don't even know your favorite color, Rach." Ross smiled at his beautiful wife.

"Well, what do you think it is?" She smiled back.

"Hmmm. How about, eh, Rossy Red?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Rachel smiled at him and shook her head. She had forgotten how bad at flirting he was. But she thought it was absolutely adorable and giddy. She blushed.

"C'mon seriously, what is it." Joey said.

"Well, right now coral and mint green are a big trend… and matte black nails are popular on runways too." She replied.

"So, how about we just say whatever is in season?" Phoebe suggested. Monica wrote it down onto a bright pink sticky note and plastered it onto the board. Joey walked over to the kids and said…

"The game is ready."


	6. Bunny Flashback

Friends Season 24

(24x1) The One Withe The Twin's Birthday

_**AN: Hey guys I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating! I have been really busy these last few days, but from now on I will update regurally. And again, I want to thank you for your support. **_

_**This chapter does contain a flashback. I plan on doing a few other flashbacks in my series, but not in this particular story.**_

_**A few disclaimers: This contains a short excerpt from **__**The Velveteen Rabbit.**__** I do not own this text. And I don't own Friends either, sadly.**_

"Okay, so does anybody have any questions," Joey asked. Nobody had any.

"Wait, but I have a question!" Joey whined.

"What," Ross replied.

"How do you win?"

After things cleared up with Joey, they were ready to start.

"Okay. The first team who gets 10 questions right wins. The categories are Animals, Quirks and Catch Phrases, Favorites, and History. We put your teams into a hat to see who goes first." Joey shook around the Yankee's hat and pulled out a sticky note.

"Alright, Emma and Dylan go first."

"YES!" They high-fived.

"Oh wait, I forgot. Parents, no giving hints!" Joey had his eyes fixated on Monica.

"Okay let's start!" Erica said, anxious to start.

"Pick a category, any category." Joey sounded like a magician.

"Favorites," said Emma. Joey peeled off a sticky note under the category.

"What is Chandler's favorite kid's book?"

"Velveteen Rabbit!" Jack shouted. Erica wasn't quite finished saying it. It was a book that his dad always used to read to him and Erica. Jack could practically recite it in his sleep…

_Jack and Erica's 4__th__ Birthday_

_ Chandler and Monica were watching their twins play with their new presents they got. Chandler checked his watch and saw that it was 9:00, way past their usual bedtime of 8:15. I guess Monica just got distracted and didn't realize what time it was. He really didn't care what time they went to bed, it was just something Monica enforced._

_ "Mon, its 9 o'clock."_

_ "Kids, bed now!"_

_ "NO BED!" Erica screamed._

_ "Erica what did I just say, go upstairs now!" Monica exclaimed._

_ "NO!" Erica began to throw a fit as her mother tried to calm her down._

_ Chandler walked over to Jack, who was quietly sitting on the floor, drawing a sun in the corner of a magna doodle his uncle Joey got him. Chandler smiled and knelt beside him._

_ "What's your opinion about all of this."_

_ "Daddy."_

_ "Yea?"_

_ "How come you know so many big words?"_

_ Chandler laughed and scooped Jack up onto his shoulders._

_ "Hey Buddy, wanna know a secret?" Chandler whispered._

_ "Ya!"_

_ "But you can't tell your sister!" _

_ "Okay." Jack promised._

_ "You're the good one." Jack giggled._

_ After Erica had a cookie to stop her temper tantrum, and after they got into their PJ's and brushed their teeth, they both went into Erica's room and were playing until their parents came in._

_ "Alright Jack, let's get you into your room." Monica gestured at him._

_ "But Mommy, we want to read a story!"_

_ "No honey it's too late."_

_ "Please!" Both of them exclaimed. Chandler looked at Monica with a pouty face on, jokingly._

_ "Alright," Monica said under her laughter. "Dad will read a story."_

_ "YAY!" The twins said as they ran across the hall to Jack's room. Jack's room was slightly larger than Erica's, so most of the stuff they shared, like books, were in there._

_ Chandler sat on the bed as they rummaged through the bookshelf. After a few seconds, they both pulled out a copy of __The Velveteen Rabbit__. They had 2 copies, one with writing on it from when Erica first learned how to hold a crayon, and one that was bought after that incident. _

_ Coincidentally, Erica was holding the one with the coloring in it. Chandler took the copy out of Jack's hands and they both sat on the bed._

_ "The Velv…" _

_ "BORING!" Erica yelled. She took the book and flipped through the title and copyright pages until she came to the first page of the story. _

_ "Here was once…"_

_ "A velveteen rabbit, and in the beginning he was really splendid," Jack continued. Chandler looked at his son, shocked._

_ "He was fat and bunchy!" Erica exclaimed. They both giggled. _

_ Chandler smiled at his two beautiful kids. He knew that even though him and Monica couldn't have their own children, they were so lucky. He hugged them both._

_ "I love you guys."_

Jack and Erica's 13th Birthday

"Hello!" Erica was waving her hand in front of her brother's face.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming."

"Is it that girl from the park yesterday?" Erica replied, smiling.

"WHAT?" Monica exclaimed.

"Back to reality," Jack murmured.


	7. Take Turns

Friends Season 24

(24x1) The One With The Twin's Birthday

_**AN: I've been having some computer troubles, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Sorry it's so short too! I don't have time to write a really long one right now and I figured that since it's been a while a short update will be better than none. And again, thanks so much for all of the positive feedback :)**_

_**Disclaimer: All of the correct answers to the trivia game are references from Friends, which I am not affiliated with and I don't own any part of.**_

"Umm I'm pretty sure they were supposed to answer the question," Joey told Jack as he pointed to the Geller-Green's.

"Impulse," he replied.

"A rather, accurate one!" Chandler and Monica gave Jack a high five.

"We are supposed to take turns!" Lily exclaimed, sounding at least half her age.

"Ok so since Jack answered that….. you two can go," Ross said as he pointed to his kids.

"Animals."

"What is the name of Ross and Monica's dead dog?" Joey widened his eyes at Jack.

"Chi Chi." Emma shouted. "EASY!"

Monica was getting pretty frustrated. She figured that since they were all trying to make the question's in their kid's favor that the questions were TOO easy.

"Lily and Julia?"

"Same!" Julia shouted.

"Complete this two word phrase. Smelly…"

"CAT!" Monica's point was proven.


	8. The Office Desk

Friends Season 24

(24x1) The One With The Twin's Birthday

_**AN: Another chapter! I am going on vacation on Tuesday, so I plan to finish the next chapter by then. It's going to be really long and exciting- so watch out! Thanks again for the support and feedback! I can't believe I have 24 reviews!**_

_**Also I wanted to let you know that I have a Friends fanpage on Instagram- _ilovefriends_ . If you have an Instagram, I would really appreciate if you followed me! And if you don't have one, you should get one. It's pretty addicting tho.**_

_**Disclaimers: The questions and answers are all references to the show. All credit goes to them. I don't own Friends either.**_

"J and E?"

"History."

"Didn't you get a D on your history test last week?" Jack pointed out.

"You, sush!" Erica glared at him. "What's the next question?"

"Who did Phoebe first live with when she came to the city?"

"Oh, crap. I wish the questions were just our own parents," Erica whispered to Jack.

"Well coincidentally they were," Ross said. He had overheard Erica whispering.

"I wish they were too," Lily acknowledged.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think the contestants are supposed to speak to each other."

"Ummm, hello?" Joey exclaimed. "What's your answer."

"Under a bridge?" Jack guessed.

"A Buick LeSaber."

"Q and C's." Emma said.

"What is Monica's catch phrase?"

"I KNOW!" Emma shouted.

"Yes." Joey stated.

"Same category."

"What is one quirk that Monica has with her office desk?" Lily and Julia whispered for about 15 seconds and people were already starting to get impatient.

"It has to be the same color?" Julia asked.

"That's not what we said!" Lily exclaimed angrily.

"It's that everything has to be at a right angle," said Joey.

"Oh," Lily said. That's not what she was thinking.

"Hey, is anyone else hungry?" Rachel asked. "I didn't have lunch.

Most of the gang nodded their heads.

"C'mon, were just getting started!" Monica exclaimed. "Oh, alright. Who wants homemade pizza?"

They all got up and ran into the kitchen.


End file.
